


Confetti

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Marriage, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Perché siamo due uomini, Kei. E non possiamo sposarci in Giappone. E anche se potessimo, di certo non possiamo sposarci in chiesa.” parve rifletterci per un attimo, poi riprese. “Ma anche se potessimo fare tutte queste cose, dubito fortemente del fatto che Ryosuke si presterebbe a percorrere una navata spargendo qua e là petali di fiori.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Confetti

**_ \- Confetti - _ **

“Kota?”

Yabu alzò lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo, guardando il fidanzato con aria di attesa.

“Cosa c’è, Kei-chan?” chiese, facendogli cenno di andarsi a sedere di fianco a lui sul divano.

Il più piccolo lo raggiunse, poggiandosi contro di lui e mettendogli la testa su una spalla.

“Pensavo a quando ci sposeremo. Sì, lo so che non è possibile e che dobbiamo aspettare di compiere trent’anni e tutto il resto, ma...” sospirò platealmente, lasciandosi andare maggiormente contro di lui. “È sempre meglio tenersi preparati, no? E poi oggi mentre registravamo guardavo Yama-chan, e ho pensato che vorrei che il giorno del nostro matrimonio lui potrebbe spargere petali sulla navata. Che cosa ne pensi?” concluse, spalancando gli occhi in quella sua espressione innocente che nel corso degli anni non aveva portato a Kota altro che guai.

Lo fissò con aria confusa a lungo, stringendo gli occhi come in cerca di qualche dettaglio, o in attesa che l’altro scoppiasse a ridere.

Quando non accadde nulla, si decise finalmente a rispondergli.

“Kei, hai fumato qualcosa di strano ultimamente?” chiese, mentre l’altro metteva su una’aria offesa per la domanda.

“E perché dovrei?” chiese, come se fosse Yabu ad essere impazzito.

“Perché siamo due uomini, Kei. E non possiamo sposarci in Giappone. E anche se potessimo, di certo non possiamo sposarci in chiesa.” parve rifletterci per un attimo, poi riprese. “Ma anche se potessimo fare tutte queste cose, dubito fortemente del fatto che Ryosuke si presterebbe a percorrere una navata spargendo qua e là petali di fiori.” concluse, scuotendo ripetutamente la testa.

Vide Kei mordersi un labbro, guardandolo con aria delusa.

“Quindi... vuoi dire che non possiamo sposarci? E che non posso scegliere gli addobbi per la chiesa, i vestiti, i testimoni e tutto il resto?” chiese, in un mormorio, e Kota sapeva perfettamente che quello era il suo tono preferito quando ci teneva a farlo sentire in colpa.

Rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, sentendosi a disagio nell’avere il suo sguardo addosso, e alla fine sospirò.

“Ok. Allora credo che... si potrebbe fare qualcosa. Potrei parlare con il Primo Ministro. E anche con il Papa, forse.” disse, lentamente.

Kei lo guardò sorridendo, protendendosi verso di lui e abbracciandolo.

“Grazie, Ko!” esclamò, poggiandogli il mento sulla spalla. “Possiamo sposarci in chiesa, quindi? E Chii può essere il mio testimone? E Yamada può spargere i petali sulla navata?” disse, velocemente, mentre tutto quello che Kota poté fare fu sospirare e stringerlo a sé.

“Certo, Kei. Possiamo fare tutto quello che vuoi, l’importante è che tu sia felice.” gli disse, scuotendo brevemente la testa.

Perché litigare, in fondo?

L’importante, in fondo, era che Kei fosse sempre convinto di averla avuta vinta.

E che pensasse anche che il suo Kota potesse davvero parlare con il Primo Ministro, e anche con il Papa se era necessario.

Chi era lui per smentirlo, in fondo?


End file.
